At a component mounting machine, errors for component outer shapes, image processing data, and so on are judged by taking an image of a component being held on a suction nozzle with a camera and comparing that component image with previously memorized component image processing data. For example, there are cases in which the component image is indistinct depending on the component pickup orientation, and in these cases a judgment is made that an outer shape error of the component has occurred. Also, when newly starting board production, there are cases in which a component image does not match image processing data because the component is new as well. There are cases in which a component image does not match image processing data because items such as the shape or size of the component change slightly when the lot or manufacturer of a component is changed such as during board production. In these cases, a judgment whether there is a problem in the image processing data of the component is required. Then, if there is a problem in the image processing data, it is necessary to correct this data.
For example, according to the invention disclosed in patent literature 1, when an error occurs in image processing data at a component mounting machine configuring a component mounting line, a line control device controlling the component mounting line receives error information of image processing data from the component mounting machine and displays the error information. An operator corrects the image processing data by referring to a display of the error information of this image processing data, transmits the corrected image processing data to the component mounting machine, and restarts component mounting. In this way, because an operator can perform correction of image processing data and restarting of component mounting at the line control device side, work efficiency can be improved.